Bloodlust
by Airan11
Summary: A Hunter still retaining some sense of intelligence strikes to feast upon the survivors of L4D1 in a challenging attempt to satisfy his animalistic hunger.


The sweet scent of blood burned in my nostrils. My animalistic senses took over as I carelessly dropped the decayed flesh of a lone wanderer's arm and leapt from my point. Ricocheting from brick to brick, I was on the ceiling of an abandoned drug store within seconds, a hungered snarl escaping my lips. The scent was fresh and so very sweet, not like the rancid blood of the rest of these pitiful dogs. My throat burst into flames, igniting my hunger and strengthening my senses. I could smell the blood from a great distance away – far towards the horizon. I inhaled as my prey stepped ever closer. They would not see my silhouette as I was masked against the darkness but those who were stupid enough to scramble throughout the streets would fall victim to a fatal demise.

I honed my senses, sensing four muffled pairs of footsteps, the smell of blood flooding my senses and clouding my thoughts. I sank onto my haunches awaiting their arrival. There was a build up of tension as the others began to notice their proximity. But they would not eat tonight. Their pathetic efforts will be for naught. I would be the one to feast on the rare delicacy, shredding and ripping… sucking and tearing of the flesh…

At long last, one of them stepped into the light of the Burger Tank restaurant. His snow-white beard illuminated against his dark green figure as he proceeded with a familiar skill toward the double doors. The second and third followed suit. I sank lower, an uneasy growl escaping my throat as I gazed at the newcomers. The second was an easy target, his anxiousness emanating from his precarious caution as his dark skin contrasted against his white shirt. But the third appeared savagely superior compared to the rest, his bulking figure tainted with vivid tattoos as he knocked a lonesome zombie dead in one swift action. Perhaps I may have difficulty working to devour my buffet tonight. But that last member rapidly changed my thought of action. She was smaller than the rest, slightly weaker – yet she had adequate skill with her weaponry, perhaps she was experienced or simply knew how to operate a weapon. My senses perceived that she was injured; her blood-red jacket was stained with her own blood, the scent of her sweet blood incapacitated me entirely… I could almost taste the soft trickle of her warm blood…

I knew it would soon be time to act. I witnessed the small group kill the last of the infected. Any minute now they would be entering the restaurant… and my feast would not be claimed. I needed to devise a plan to alert the pathetic horde. Images of thoughts projected my vision, but only one effective plan came to mind. I leapt from my vantage point and landed heavily on an abandoned car, triggering the ear-splitting alarm before hurdling on top of the restaurant. Anticipation and adrenaline rose as the sound of the rapidly approaching horde cornered the victims. A rumbling growl formed in my throat.

"I hear a Hunter. Stay alert. Francis, cover for Zoey!" The man in green shouted over the pounding whales of the infected as my hiding place remained unseen.

With my agility born only to me, I leapt from my position and landed behind the car, my landing masked by the noisy gunfire. All were battling the incompetents, and soon they would be eliminated, leaving myself with no distraction to begin my feast. This was my only chance. She was alone; the burly one was far too forward to be covering her as the others were merely focusing on the hopeless stragglers. I howled and leapt from above; she had no chance of seeing my sudden appearance – no chance of emitting a scream as I pounced onto her body – knocking the breath out of her.

My claws tore at her clothes, desperately attempting to rip and tear through her flesh. My animalistic hunger took charge as my sharp teeth slashed into her shoulder. She let out a muffled groan. The blood… so very warm – exactly how I imagined. The taste… so irresistible as I let out a menacing growl, shredding further into her clothing, my inhumane and cannibalistic instincts taking over the better of me. She fell silent.

I was too eager to dive into her flesh rather than to take notice of my surroundings. The commotion was slimming; half the horde lay dead at their feet. I was losing time, it would be easier to grab my prey and swiftly depart the scene unnoticed. But that was before I saw the bulky one charge towards me. I hissed and leapt off my victim, sinking back onto my haunches to pounce onto my challenging prey. Instead, I was rewarded with the same swift blow to my face. Anger surged within me as I growled ominously, feeling the blood pour down my chin, and raked my claws through his tarnished shirt. He staggered from the force of my attack. I used this precious time to my advantage and leapt for him, claws unfolded. But I was not fast enough. He shot – and the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that! **

**It's my first time publishing something on FF so please review!  
****I don't mind constructive criticism :) **

**Cheers.**


End file.
